Inexperto
by Ysteb
Summary: Si era un inexperto ó no, no importaba. Ella lo había provocado, lo había retado como otras tantas veces y él había acabado por entender que las mujeres de arena llevan el calor del desierto. Lemon!


**Inexperto o cómo las mujeres de arena llevan el calor del desierto**

Si era un inexperto ó no, ahora no parecía tener demasiada importancia para ella. Se enfocó en las manos que presurosa pero estratégicamente se deshacían de la parte superior de su vestimenta y en los labios sedientos que parecían apagar su sed sólo con su lengua.

Lo había provocado, lo había retado como otras tantas veces y a pesar de haberlo hecho "sucumbir" ante su caluroso juego aprendido en los desiertos, el muy condenado llevaba la delantera. Podía sacarlo de sus cabales, hacerlo un poco impetuoso y salvaje, actitudes atípicas del genio jounin, pero no lograba deshacerse al cien por ciento de su maquiavélica y brillante mente calculadora. Estaba varios pasos por delante, por debajo, sobre y dentro de ella y a la kunoichi no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

El lo hacía solo para probarle lo contrario, porque no quería perder y ella estaba equivocada. Al menos eso se decía a sí mismo para convencerse de que no deseaba tanto como ella entrar en los problemáticos juegos sexuales que tan descaradamente le proponía. Como siempre, se oponía en un principio, cuestionaba las locaciones escogidas por ella y jugaba al indiferente frente a sus incitaciones. Pero igual que la primera vez, terminaba cediendo a las provocaciones y tornaba el juego a su favor, siempre a la delantera. Después de todo, era una mujer muy problemática y alguien debía ponerla en su lugar.

A ella poco le importaba dónde se encontraban, no era su pueblo y el cargo que ostentaba como representante de su nación tampoco pareció hacer mella en su conciencia. Nada parecía ser relevante ante aquel deseo. A este hombre, menor que ella, considerado casi inexperto comparado con sus altos estándares y propia maestría y aburridamente arrogante e ingenioso, lo deseaba y no estaba dispuesta a esperar un minuto más para tenerlo.

Le sujetó con fuerza los cabellos y le dio la bienvenida a sus labios asegurándose que sintiera los movimientos desesperados de su cuerpo contra el suyo que se mantenía prisionero contra la pared de la academia. Sus no tan delicadas manos se deslizaron con algo de nerviosismo sobre su chaleco, intentando aligerar la carga y agilizar los movimientos. En ningún momento lo vio a los ojos y es que él, en toda su inexperiencia, no se lo permitía. La mano que ingeniosamente había encontrado un camino hacia el interior de su falda y los besos que mudaron de lugar y encontraron un sitio fijo en aquel punto débil en su cuello, la desconcentraban de tal manera que no pudo verle a los ojos, como acostumbraba a hacer en el acto. Era incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos y no pudo más que recostar la cabeza contra la pared ahogándose de puro deleite al sentir sus dedos transitando el camino hacia su interior.

El había parado de pensar. A estas alturas, ¿qué diablos importaba? Quizás cuando todo empezó pudo haber creído, como siempre, que todo iba demasiado rápido, que los planes y que la situación otra vez se les habían salido de las manos. Pero si en algún momento esas ideas le habían cruzado por la cabeza, ahora las había olvidado por completo. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en los gemidos involuntarios que escapaban de su garganta y en lo arrolladoramente sensual que era su voz cuando perdía el control y gemía de esa manera.

_"…hmm Shika…"_

Abandonó todo intento de despojarlo del remanente de sus ropas y se aferró con las uñas a su cuello y espalda, suplicando entre gemidos inentendibles que solo los dedos ya no eran suficientes. A veces juraba que el muy condenado lo tenía todo planificado. No podía entender cómo era capaz de ponerla en ese estado de desesperación. Cómo él, que hasta antes de ella no poseía ninguna práctica en el asunto, podía hacerla rogar de esta manera. Y es que esa calma, esa maldita calma que extrapolaba a todo lo que hacía, la hacía perder el control. Lo quería todo, le gustaba rápido, fuerte, descontrolado y hasta con una pequeña carga de violencia, pero él la castigaba con la lentitud y su paciencia, prolongándolo todo de una forma inhumanamente dolorosa y placentera. Y como para todo shinobi con algún tiempo en servicio, el dolor se convertía en más que un compañero de guerras, en un delicioso fetiche.

_"…Shikaa..."_

Era lo único compresible que salía de sus labios. Lo descontrolaba escuchar su nombre dicho así, de esa manera y sentir sus jadeos sobre su cuello. Lo intoxicaba el olor que despedían sus cabellos amarrados y lo enloquecía el deseo de complacer esa petición que no había dicho en voz audible. No era sólo el deseo sexual aparentemente insaciable que poseía esta mujer que lo envolvía de esa manera. Era más esa fortaleza ilusoriamente inquebrantable que ocultaba su innata debilidad femenina lo que encontraba atractivo en ella. Esa fortaleza que se desmoronaba como arena justo antes del orgasmo era lo que lo encantaba. Eso y ver su pelo desatado caer sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

Desató todas sus coletas con la mano que aún le quedaba libre y enterró su rostro en el aroma afrodisíaco de despedían. Él mismo comenzaba a desesperarse y mientras pasaba su mano de su pelo a la suavidad firme de su espalda, resolvió ponerle fin al suplicio al que sus dedos la habían sometido y del cual él mismo se estaba haciendo víctima. Asi que alejó su mano de su entrepierna y la escuchó respirar fuertemente como en forma de protesta.

Ella trataba de controlar su respiración y por primera vez desde que la había acorralado contra la pared lo miró a los ojos y no supo descifrar lo que encontraba en ellos. No supo decir qué era en este shinobi lo que hacía la diferencia, ni por qué desea con tanto fervor exclusivamente esos labios. Miraba su rostro decidido y un tanto enrojecido por "el esfuerzo" o "el calor" y la única certeza en la que pudo reparar era que con él, todo era distinto en todos los niveles… La asustaba y la seducía.

_"…Shika."_

No la dejó continuar. Acercó su rostro al suyo y la distrajo con besos efímeros y esporádicos en sus labios, su cuello y su frente y sin ningún aviso previo, la tomó de los muslos con firmeza y la elevó hacia su cintura. Un gemido sordo fue su respuesta ante la acción. Y como siempre, lento. Aceleraba macabramente cada partícula de su cuerpo con su lentitud. Dejaba cada nervio a la expectativa, al borde de la desesperación con su ingenioso ritmo pausado.

_"…rápido… Shika…"_

Pero no esperaba en realidad que acelerara el proceso. La mataba la agonía de esperar que el ritmo ascendiera y la muerte era dulce y placentera. Lo rodeaba con sus piernas aferrándose a él aún de espaldas contra la pared de la academia. Gemía en sus oídos, acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la tela de malla y complementaba los movimientos del jounin con los suyos propios apresurando gradualmente y a cuenta gotas todo el acto.

Con todo, él aún permanecía tranquilo, al menos en apariencia. Apenas si dejaba escuchar involuntariamente su respiración cuando ésta se volvía muy pesada para aguantarla. Y es que le encantaba escucharla, su voz, sus gemidos, su respiración y no quería a ningún otro sonido perturbándola, ni siquiera él mismo. Ella no lograba entender cómo lo hacía. Cómo podía estar tan calmado y quitarle la calma al mismo tiempo. Pero en este punto, tampoco importaba mucho entender.

Esperó hasta ver las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos al apoyar su cabeza en la pared y supo entonces que el final estaba cerca. Su voz exaltada, el olor de sus cabellos que quedaban libres para balancearse conforme el movimiento y las sacudidas y contracciones involuntarias de su cuerpo cuando la seductora muerte finalmente llegó a ella, hicieron el truco para él. Entonces frunció el ceño y se enterró entre su cuello sosteniéndola con fuerza, rodeándola con sus brazos, abrazando él también su propia muerte.

Si era un inexperto ó no, el asunto era ahora totalmente irrelevante. Era capaz de hacerla desear la más dulce de las muertes una y otra vez y hacerla sentir la calidez que no encontraba en el desierto. En cuanto a él, quizás se exponía un poco al acceder a participar en sus juegos, pero nunca se arrepentía y siempre lo disfrutaba. Era una verdad absoluta que no confirmaría en voz alta sino con pequeños actos de venganza que ultimadamente también terminarían en más muertes dulces pero en la tranquilidad de una habitación.

En sus encuentros, había acabado por entender que las mujeres de arena llevan consigo el calor del desierto y con esta mujer, con ésta magnifica y problemática muestra del suna, no podía darse el lujo de no sucumbir.

Fin

* * *

**AN**:_ Haciéndole honor a mi pecado favorito. Los comentarios o quejas son bien recibidas. Gracias por leer._


End file.
